Seeds of Hope
by Ice-Phoenix-chan
Summary: [Hoennshipping two shot, second chapter up tomorrow] Yuuki, an environmentalist, Haruka, who doesn't care about the enviroment, how would they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Seeds of Hope**

By: Ice Phoenix-chan

Credit to: Final Prayer for topic/setting

* * *

She stared at the withered plant in her hands, its few remaining leaves brown, dry, with no sign of life. The flowers that originally perched on the summit of the plant lost its playful pink and now were yellowing from the lack of nutrients. 

"This is our plant," his voice echoing through her mind. "I have planted it ever since the day we meet," his gentle voice reiterated those words again. "If the plant is alive, _we_ are alive."

No. She can't think of him. She didn't need him anymore. He was the one that left her first... He-

She stopped herself. Brushing her thoughts away, she decided to go down to the recycling plant to help out to keep her busy. No. She can't. Recycling, the environment… they were linked together. She can't do anything that has to do with the environment. Her memories will haunt her even more if she did go. She asked herself: Why did she even start in the first place? To have anything to do with the environment, she meant. If she didn't start caring about the environment, she wouldn't have met him, if she didn't meet him, she wouldn't be like this right now…

_-Flashback-_

"Hey you! Don't litter!" A white haired man yelled, pointing to a brunette woman that had just casually dropped her Popsicle wrapper on the floor.

"Why does it even matter to you?" She rolled her sapphire blue orbs at him, with a Junoesque attitude.

"Do you know that people like you are the ones that are killing the Earth?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"By the time the Earth dies, I wouldn't be around to see it, like I would care." She stated with a malicious tone.

"But your descendants will," he reasoned with her. "Come with me," he grabbed her wrist and jerked him back from the direction where she came from.

"Hey-!" She stuttered. "You-! Let go! I-I'll call the police! Hey! Ow! That hurts! Stop-…" He remained silent and ignored the rest of her complaints.

The white haired man continued to haul her by her wrist until they arrived in front of a white many storied building.

"What the hell was that!" She yelled.

"Here we are," he disregarded her complaint and finally let go of her wrist. "This is the National Cancer Research Institute."

She rubbed her wrist allowing blood to be flowing back into her hand. "So? You didn't have to drag me all the way to this stupid laboratory,"

"You know what the suspected cause of cancer?" He asked.

"Don't know, don't care," she answered, turning away.

He sighed, "Pollution." He answered. "And you know what one of the greatest factors in pollution is?"

"Again, I don't _care_." She answered coldly.

Ignoring her comment once again, he answered his own question, "Littering. You know the fine for littering can be up to $5 000?"

This time, she ignored him and turned to the other direction.

He sighed once again. "Come to the University of Hoenn tomorrow at two o'clock." He avowed. "We're having seminars on protecting the environment."

Who does he think he is! Ordering her, a completely random stranger that he pulled off the road, to tell her to go to the U of H(oenn) tomorrow!

"It's free. And people like you need it." He said coldly and turned away to the right and left. (A/N: XDD Hehe…. He turned right and left… Not the direction left, left as in to leave.)

"Hmph! We'll see about that! I have a seminar that I have to go to for class tomorrow at two anyway, we'll see if I'll be there!" She glared and triumphantly said to his disappearing figure.

---

"He said to go to his seminar but I won't be showing up, I'll be here at _this_ seminar." She said to herself as she jubilantly carried her books to the seminar room in the U of H.

Her friend, Crystal, walking beside her giggled, "I heard the Professor teaching the seminar is Professor Birch's son, he's only as a year older than we are and he's already a professor! I heard that he's really, really hot and one of the top ten bachelors in Hoenn!" She squealed

"So?" Haruka answered. "I don't care, I'm only here for the marks. If it wasn't mandatory for us to be here, I wouldn't even be here right now." She gave her friend a sympathetic look. "So, what's this seminar on anyway?"

"Protecting the Environment."

The brunette twitched and halted. "Did you just say 'Protecting the Environment' was the topic?"

Her friend turned to give her a nod. "Now hurry up, before all the front seats are taken! I want to sit _right_ in front of Birch!" Haruka's heart stopped beating. Her friend grabbed her wrist in a similar manner as the man did yesterday afternoon and dragged her right in the center front. _Right_. In. Front. Of. The. Man. That. She. Meet Yesterday.

No. Freakin'. Way.

She had a feeling that this was going to be the longest two hours of her _life._

---

Next and final chapter will be uploaded tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

_Right_. In. Front. Of. The. Man. That. She. Meet Yesterday.

No. Freakin'. Way.

She had a feeling that this was going to be the longest two hours of her _life_.

---

Seeds of Hope Chapter II

---

He frowned at her. "I see you have decided to come."

She returned the frown, glowering in an unpleasant manner. "I wouldn't have come if this wasn't the seminar I had to go to for class today," She pasted on a sarcastic, fake smile. "Plus," she added "this is useless; I will probably get nothing out of this."

He raised his eyebrow. "We'll see…" he said "We'll see…" he murmured a second time and walked to another direction of the seminar room.

"Oh. My. God. You _know_ him?" Crystal jealously turned to her.

"No, met him randomly off the street." She said.

"You're kidding,"

"Nope," She closed her binders and note taking material and took out her MP3 player and plugged in her earphones. (A/N: I have a random urge against iPods. Don't' ask.)

---

"And if you are in majoring in Bio, you have to write a ten page report on this seminar." The white haired man ended, fixating his ruby eyes on the brunette.

Haruka's eyes widened and whipped off her earphones. _Ten_ page report! She didn't take any notes, not even a single word. Even worst was that she didn't even _listen_ to his seminar! Was he trying to kill her! This is a joke, right!

"And it's due," he said "tomorrow."

---

"Crystal! Can you help me with the report? _Please!_"

"You didn't tell me that you knew him!"

"I didn't even know that it was him!" Haruka defended, "I'm seriously gonna fail this if you don't help me!"

"Well, if you listened, you wouldn't be in this much trouble now, would you?"

"Crystal!" Haruka whined, shaking her friend's arm.

She shook her head and walked away.

"Fine!" Haruka shouted after her. 'What are friends for?' She asked herself. She sighed and pulled out a book about protecting the environment from the library shelf and started to read it.

---

"Need some help?" An unfamiliar voice awoke her.

She spun around to see who the voice belonged to. To her surprise, Birch stood behind her, holding the book she was sleeping behind.

"Pfft," she snorted, "You're gonna be nice enough to help me out after assigning the ten page report, knowing that I haven't paid any attention to your seminar?"

He shrugged, "You're choice," he answered. "If you change your mind, I'll probably be at Pokemon Center with some friends."

"Like I need you," She muttered to herself.

---

A few hours later, she found herself in trouble and following the stupid white haired young man, carrying a bunch of books and miscellaneous things, acting like his servant, directing him to her room in order to get him to help her. She had even promised him to never litter, never pollute the environment in any way, and continuing to go to his seminars.

"I had a feeling you'd come," he had said to her in a victorious tone, along with the satisfied smirk on his face. 'You'll pay for this.' She told herself.

After a few hours of preaching and discussion on protecting the environment, the clock has already struck 1:30 and that was when she finally started writing her report.

---

_BRRRIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!_

Her alarm clock clanged the unpleasant ring to notify the arrival of morning.

Without opening her eyes, Haruka slapped her hand on the alarm clock for more sleep. Suddenly, she shot up, the forgiven jacket that laid over her dropped to the floor. _'The report!_' She flipped through her unfinished report. On the third sentence of the fourth paragraph, her unfinished sentence was filled in by a different type of writing, which occupied the next few pages. 'Did that guy help me finish this?' She asked herself in disbelief.

Rushing to brush her teeth and getting dressed, she managed to get to Birch's seminar right on time and handed in the report.

When he saw her, he said nothing; his face remained blank and expressionless. The only hint that he hadn't erased was from his ruby eyes, reflecting a sign of satisfaction

---

And that was how they meet; a stupid coincidence, a stubborn personality and a determined mind.

After the report incident, Yuuki had made here keep her promise by blackmailing her. Soon enough, she, herself became a fan of protecting the environmental.

She tried to shake the memories out of her head but they refused her command and continued flooding in, one in particular stood vividly in her mind; the time that they planted _their_ plant.

---

"Ugh! Stupid Old Man!" she muttered to herself.

She had adapted to calling Yuuki 'Old Man' because of his snow white hair and his name resembling 'yuki'; snow. "Matches you," she told him, "you rambling about the environment no-stop like an old man and his stories of triumph in the past," she explained. She giggled at her own comment as Yuuki shot her a death glare.

"Who are you calling 'Old Man'?" he asked her, snapping her back into reality.

"Oh, no one," she said sarcastically.

He had an annoyed look on his face and sighed. "Just continue planting and keep the comments to yourself."

She stuck out her tongue at him and dunked the seeds into a hole she just laboriously dug up and began digging another hole.

"Hey! You don't plant or dig like that!" He said.

"What now? You dig a hole, put the seeds in and burry them! What else could you do?"

He released a sigh and shook his head. "Let me show you." He seized her right hand with his right and began digging in a smooth motion with the spade. "See? You go like…" (A/N: Guess what? Another one of those clichéd hand holding scenes to teach them to do something… very clichéd but I love it XD –too much Chinese dramas-)

Though his mouth moved, she couldn't hear his words; her eyes were fixed on him instead of the lesson on digging and the warmth of his hand on hers. She fixed her eyes on his concentrated expression and inwardly giggled to herself. 'I guess Crystal was kinda right, he is kinda cute… Wait! Haruka May Maple! What in the world are you thinking! You can't be-'

"Hey! You listening?" Yuuki's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh? Erm, ya…" She stuttered and her set eyes back onto the ground, but within moments, her eyes focused themselves on their shadow in front of the hole he was digging. There were so close… she slowly leaned her head towards him, making her shadow seem like it was leaning on his shoulder. She silently giggled again.

Suddenly, the warmth of his hands disappeared and disrupted her thoughts. He clutched a few seeds in his hands and dispersed them into the hole that he just dug up. With his hands, he placed the soil back to its original place and lightly patted it to flatten the surface. "And that's how you plant _properly_," He got up from the squatting position and left, her eyes following his back and a soundless giggle.

---

A month that day, he had given her pot with a cactus plant frailly growing, her favorite, it was their anniversary date, but also the day of the plant's death two years from that.

Haruka stared at the withered plant for a brief moment then buried her face into her hands as tears dripped onto them. '_Why did it have to end this way?_' She asked herself.

Beside the withered plant laid a letter that Yuuki had given her before he parted. In the envelope reside a few seeds. They were cactus seeds; they were new seeds of new hope.

---

_Fin_

---

Lol that was so random… it didn't even have a real plot or anything -sweat drops- Just wanted to write the scenes… not that they were that great but I just felt like writing –procrastinating-. Ha, I doubt no one liked it -sweatdrops-. The setting of this fic was based on a topic from the Hoennshipping Thread on Serebii forums by Final Prayer, so credit Cherri/FP ).

Answers to reviews:

Kanta- -sweatdrops- Right after I posted my fic, I realized that there was a drama called that… I don't think I've seen it though (my mom and my brother did… If I remember correctly, it was about the guy and the girl and the kids… -too brief- and they were orphans…. I think…)

I could have made it into a one-shot but I felt like putting that little cliffie there XDDD;;;;; -gets shot-

Marvi- -blush- Thank you. Wow… my work was… "inspiring"…? O.o;; Never thought that would happen –sweatdrops-. -Sigh- as for the update for _Stargazing_, I have no clue when that will be –is lazy-. You mean Jyuuno No Tsubasa: Wings to Freedom? That fic isn't Hoennshipping, it's Advanceshipping (AshXMay) but that's gonna take quite a while before I update that too…. –gets killed-


End file.
